


Pineapple & Coconut

by ALPHAwolf



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Dubious Consent, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Misunderstandings, OOC, Shu just really needs to ask and Reiji needs to speak up, Sibling Incest, Vampires, accidental rape due to misunderstandings?, communication is key, it all works out in the end, sadistic sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiji hates Shu and Shu hates him. That's the way it would always be if Reiji had his way. Unfortunately, Shu seemed to have a knack for ruining his brother's peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS AND TAGS. I thought I'd do something different for a change I'm sorry :D the usual disclaimers!

The red-eyed immortal shut his eyes in a rare moment of bliss and enjoyed the bitter taste of the dark tea he was sipping. As usual he sat alone in his study surrounded by numerous intelligible books, many of which he had memorized long ago. It wasn't as though there was anything else to do in this dreary mansion with his five irritating brothers and that annoying female human about. The blood bag seemed to have stolen the un-beating heart of his younger brother Ayato, and he had made it clear she was his possession.

Reiji had never cared for a woman or bride. None of the previous sacrificial brides had interested him, nor had any vampire woman that had thrown themselves at him, and he was fine with it. Happy with being alone in his study drinking tea for an eternity. At least that was what he told himself since childhood.

The clock struck six and Reiji rose, sighing inwardly. His peace was now ruined, his duties of going to eat with his brothers interrupting his rare content. Dinner was always a commotion. Kanato manically stabbing his food or demanding sweets, Subaru breaking something or yelling, Ayato re-enforcing how high above he was from them all as next in line for the throne, Raito being disgusting and perverse, and Shu... Shu just sat there silently keeping to himself or falling asleep. What was it that makes him so tired? Reiji had researched the topic and found the only possibilities to be some form of depression or chronic fatigue. Not that Shu displayed any signs of depression, so the fatigue seemed more likely. One would have thought their vampire nature would overrun such human ailments.

Reiji walked into the dining hall and towards his seat. Kanato was already sitting cross legged on his chair, staring blankly at the plate of food in front of him, clutching his toy bear tightly. As Reiji sat Raito came skipping in, followed by Ayato, the shy blood bag close behind him. Subaru walked in from another door silently and sat. Everyone besides Shu was present, ironic since he was supposed to be the eldest, therefore setting example. Reiji was far more suited to the role, and often acted in his stead.

No one bothered waiting for him. They all began eating in silence, except Kanato. He just stared blankly at his food.

After a noticeable while Reiji began becoming irritated by Shu's lack of presence. He stopped eating and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Placing his cutlery down quietly he rose and excused himself.

"Where are you going?" Kanato didn't look up from his plate as he spoke.

"To fetch Shu. He cannot simply neglect one of his few responsibilities." With that he turned and left, walking towards Shu's bedroom down the scarlet hall, dining hall doors creaking shut behind him.

Shu really could get under his skin. Even when he wasn't around. The small revenge he had had from burning Shu's childhood friend to death years ago no longer gave him any solace, but the memory certainly entertained him. He chuckled lightly at the memory of the boy screaming in pain as he burned, flesh curling as it blackened, blisters beginning to form.

It was only fair he had died. Reiji had never been able to earn any affection of any type from his mother, father, brothers or any other being, not that he wanted it. Why should Shu get any? He already had their mother's constant attention.

Reiji calmly opened the door to Shu's room and walked straight in. Shu didn't stir. He was laying on the bed in nothing but his tight boxers.

Reiji scoffed. He could at least put on some decent clothes or lock the door couldn't he? Such an appearance was highly inappropriate.

"Oi." Reiji wasn't too loud but he assumed Shu would hear. When he didn't make any movement or even open his eyes the younger became infuriated. He walked over to Shu's side and tore the earbud playing music from his ear.

"Oi! Don't ignore me you insolent oaf!" Shu opened an eye lazily, seeming half asleep. He closed his eyes again and drifted back to sleep, or the vampire equivalent of it.

"Don't you dar-waaa!" Shu grabbed him around the waist and pulled him onto the bed, deep into his arms.

"What the fuck do you think you’re doing you lazy-!" He was silenced as Shu pushed Reiji's head into his bare chest.

"Shut up." Shu's voice was slow and he yawned after speaking. Reiji couldn't believe the position he was in. Wrapped tightly in the bare arms of his be-loathed older brother, who was apparently far stronger than he had anticipated. He fussed and pushed in an effort to escape his big brother's surprisingly warm embrace, but that only made Shu tighten his hold on him.

"Go to sleep." His voice was far clearer now, even though he had his face buried in Reiji's hair.

"Bastard! If your awake what the hell are you doing! I demand you release me this instant." Shu groaned in reply and didn't move. "Let me go right now. I am not your pillow nor your company, so release me!" Reiji was on the verge of murdering him. To be doing such an embarrassing thing and in bed of all places!

Shu sighed and loosened his hold so he could look at his younger brother, who's perfect hair was now sticking up, his glasses crooked, his clothes crumpled and his face flustered. He looked like he was about to burst. Shu fought back a laugh or any other reaction to Reiji's state, like licking his lips at the absolute deliciousness of his pale exposed neck. Perfect for sinking his teeth into. Having Reiji just a little messed up made Shu want to completely fuck him over. Literally.

Shu frowned, knowing he couldn't, and looked at Reiji with a bored expression.

"But then you'll make me get up." Reiji growled and fussed around more, trying to get away. Shu sighed and let him go. Now free he quickly got up and started to straighten up his appearance while mumbling angrily. Shu just watched as he straightened his clothes and glasses, then neatened his hair. Once he was done he looked perfect once again, unfortunately. Thoughts of messing him up to no end ran through Shu's mind and he turned onto his stomach to conceal any evidence.

Reiji bright red with nothing but an open button up shirt and panting under him as he begs Shu to stop one moment than cries out in ecstasy the next. The erection developing in Shu's lower body only lengthened as Reiji gave him a death-stare. Not one of those cold glares he gave others but a rage filled expression that showed so much emotion and anger. That face was saved only for him.

"Hurry up, your exactly fifteen minutes late for dinner." Reiji then turned around and hurried to leave the room, quickly making his way back to the dining room. Shu sighed and began to get up, cursing lazily as his erection brushed down on the bed. He got up and grabbed his clothes that where laying abandoned on the ground.

Reiji continued eating slowly in silence as Shu walked through the dining room door and came to sit, still buttoning up his shirt. Reiji, now composed again, was relatively pleased Shu was now where he should be at this time, not sleeping in his room any longer and now thankfully fully clothed.

For a while he just ate knowing things where as they should be again, till he noticed Shu wasn't eating, but staring at him in the corner of his eye. Reiji glared at him and Shu began eating as if he hadn't been caught.

Raito laughed softly, causing the raven-haired vampire and blood bag to look at him questioningly.

"Raito-kun? Is something funny?" The girl asked innocently.

"Oh~ not to worry I just thought it's quite funny how Shu can't even be in the same room as-ow!" Raito rubbed the part of his head that had been hit with the metal spoon Shu had thrown at him. Since he happened to be sitting next to Shu that day it had easily hit him hard. Because they were sitting beside each other it was also easy for Raito to see the obvious tent in Shu's pants, no doubt cause from him fantasizing about his little brother, Reiji-kun. Raito was surprised he was the only one that noticed, though he was pretty sure Kanato knew, but then Kanato seemed to be able to read minds so that wasn't a surprise.

Ever since they had all started living together alone Raito had noticed how Shu would just look at Reiji from the corner of his eye, or only go to the classes at school Reiji was in, and how he would deliberately get left back to be in his younger brothers classes, or how he did as Reiji asked, and didn't seem to hold any ill will towards him despite all he'd done, and most evidently the boner he sported every now and then if his perfect brother was around. Raito, being Raito, didn't judge but supported his big brother’s desires. He had after all been in a sexual relationship and love with his own mother, and the attraction from that relationship seemed to have transferred over to his older triplet brother Kanato, who resembled their mother quiet uncannily.

Raito dreamily stared at his smaller brother, forgetting all about what he had said only a moment ago.

Shu stayed silent, pretending to ignore what had been said and hoping Reiji would do the same. It seemed so since he hadn't questioned, just gone back to elegantly eating his dinner quietly, lips parting as he took the nearly cut piece of medium rare pink meat between his teeth. Hopefully he wasn't drooling.

After dinner was finished as usual they all parted and went their separate ways for the night. Reiji took the liberty of reminding them all in advance they had school tomorrow night, not that anyone but the human really cared.

Alone again he went back to his study with a fresh pot of tea to read a book in silence, before cleaning himself and then resting over the time frame of the day as he always did.

Reiji poured his tea and sipped the steaming liquid carefully. It was extremely hot, having just been boiled, and burned his tongue nicely.

The vampire froze as large arms wrapped around his waist and a face buried itself in his hair, breathing in deeply. Reiji's eye twitched as Shu's scent made itself present. The megane calmly lifted his tea cup and poured it on Shu's head behind him, causing the arms to immediately release the younger. Shu hissed and backed away after letting him go.

"What was that for?" He asked calmly, holding his head in pain.

"What do you want?" Reiji stated it rather than really questioned. Shu sighed and turned to leave. He didn't bother to stop him and looked at the wet floor, deciding it was on his top priority list to clean it straight away, then go bathe. He'd lost his taste for tea.

As he finished cleaning up the spillage thoughts of how strange Shu had been acting over the course of a few hours steamed through his mind. Shu wasn't a touchy person, and even if he was that sort of affection certainly had never been directed at him. Was Shu losing his sanity like Kanato and every other member of the house? Reiji himself wondered if he was in fact still sane.

Having now arrived in his personal bedroom Reiji stripped of his clothing to clean himself in the shower. After taking off his glasses and setting them on his bedside table he walked back to his bathroom and stepped into the warm running water. The heated spray dripped down his body, cleansing it of all the day’s trials and dirt. Especially wiping away the touch of Shu. The water washed it away, exiling it down the drain to never come in contact with Reiji again, as it should be. He ran his fingers through his ebony hair to make sure it was thoroughly soaked before washing it with the washing product the blood bag had bought for him with Raito. He was going to throw it away but Raito had not stopped pestering him about it till he finally used it. It was a strange choice, pineapple and coconut scented, a bit too feminine in Reiji's opinion, though the packaging did not specify gender use.

Once he was done and the water had done its job Reiji left the shower after turning it off and wrapped a towel around his lower body.

He dressed in his usual full-body bed-clothing and reached for his glasses so he could read for a few hours before resting, but they were not where he placed them. Having memory that exceeded perfection Reiji knew this was where he had put them, so if they were not there that meant they had been taken. Irritated he immediately left his room in search of the houses prankster, Ayato. This would not be the first time he had stolen his glasses, but he would make sure he never forgot not to steal them again.

"What's the rush Reiji-kun?" Raito looked at his brother as he passed him quickly.

"My glasses have bee-"

"Oh yeah, I saw Shu-kun go back to his room with your glasses~" Raito said before walking off. Reiji's eyes widened slightly. Shu stole his glasses? Why? Confused and angry Reiji turned around and stalked off in the direction of his older brother's room.

The door to Shu's room was unlocked and open so Reiji walked straight in.

He was about to yell at Shu as loud as he could till he saw that the blond got up from his bed as soon as he entered the room, which was very un-Shu like, bothering to get up off the bed because someone entered. He was not wearing a shirt again, just a pair of plain black pants and holding Reiji's glasses in his hand fiddling with them seemingly bored. His broad chest and sculpted upper body was actually quite impressive now that Reiji saw it properly, and most unexpected was Shu's mildly muscular stomach, which wasn't something you'd expect from someone who did nothing but sleep.

Shu walked straight up to him and got right in front of his face, showing off his few inches of height above the other. Reiji looked up at him surprised.

"What took you so long, I took these almost half an hour ago." He held the glasses to his mouth and couldn't resist licking the frame seductively. Horror and shock covered Reiji's face. Shu love that raw emotion, especially now he was without his glasses to hide any of it. It was completely exposed, and for Shu alone.

Reiji backed away as Shu came closer, and closer, reaching behind him and shutting the door before Reiji could sneak out. The shorter's eyes widened further as he realized the giant blond had used his glasses as bait to lure him here. He was trying to trap him for some reason.

The large windows where closed and locked, as well as having the curtains mostly drawn. The only light that came now was from the yellow flame of the candle on the bedside table. Why Shu was trapping him only bought Reiji to the conclusion of some horrible torture or death, perhaps burning? Oh the irony.

Shu pushed his body against his little brother's, which was already pressed back against the door. He slipped his leg between Reiji's, his hand that held the glasses by the blackette's head, using the other to lock the door with a 'click'. He then wrapped that arm around Reiji's waist, keeping a tight hold on him.

Smartly, Reiji was still quiet, his breathing slightly more laboured that usual. Shu licked his lips at the thought of having him a panting and moaning mess in just a few minutes. This only made Reiji more uncomfortable.

His dark mood returned and he was about to yell again when Shu held his glasses in front of both their faces. Reiji tried to grab them but Shu just pulled them away out of his reach, and crushed them in his hand. The broken glass and mangled frame dropped to the ground, Reiji's wide eyes following it to the floor. Again he was on the verge of losing his temper, but Shu silenced him by slamming his body violently against the door. Winded Reiji waited a moment for more pain, to be beaten or something, but instead Shu had his nose in his hair sniffing.

"Hm, Pineapple and... coconut? mmm. yum." He breathed a laugh. "My favourites too." He spoke low and huskily in Reiji's ear, breath tickling the outside as his words made it difficult for the immortal teen not to shiver. He couldn't speak, he was too confused, and Shu would probably just silence him if he tried.

"Ahh!" Shu pressed his leg between Reiji's against his groined and started to rub. "What the hell are yo-mmhhm!" His lips where covered over with Shu's soft, demanding ones. The blackette had not seen Shu so energetic since they were children, not that he'd seen him much since then, period.

Shu pulled Reiji closer to him by his waist and put his other hand behind his neck, still pressing him against the door and rubbing him with his leg whilst kissing him harshly. Reiji kept his mouth closed though Shu tried to pry it open, licking at his brother’s lips, sucking them, nipping them. Since none of that worked he pressed his leg against Reiji's crotch harder. The technique forced Reiji's mouth opened to gasp, instead being invaded by Shu's tongue. The pale teen tried to thrash his head about to get the slippery organ out of his mouth, but Shu held his head in place with the hand behind his neck.

The blonde's tongue went straight to his, rubbing around and against it, making Reiji's eyes flutter closed a little. It was... quite a pleasant feeling, Shu's tongue against his.

His eyes shot back open as he noticed the last part of his trail of though. Shu's tongue should not be against his, and why was he not fighting back?!

Reiji bit down on Shu's tongue, hard. The slippery, now bleeding organ, vacated his mouth and returned to its owners. The scarlet-eyed male realized he was lacking breath, despite not really needing to breath.

Shu smiled, blood dripping from the side of his mouth, Reiji was already a red, panting, mess, and far more submissive than he could have hoped.

"What was that for?" Shu asked, pushing him against the door with his body again. "It was just getting good." He smiled darkly, an expression Reiji had never seen, and to be honest it was quite frightening. He picked Reiji up for a moment, bridal style, before throwing him onto the bed on his back. The teen made an attractive noise from shock, Shu quickly crawling on top of him and pinning his hands above his head. One hand held his wrists while the other ripped off his shirt. The plain black silk button up was torn in half, Shu's patience non-existent at that moment in time. Lust fuelled him as he kissed and licked down Reiji's neck and torso, deciding to suck on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck till it turned a delicious red.

Reiji made little noise, trying to keep all the pride he could in this situation and refusing to give in to such an un-admittedly good feeling.

"What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?" He tried to remain calm but it wasn't working, especially now that Shu had begun to lick his cold nipple. Reiji bit his tongue to stop any noise coming out as Shu continued to lick, then suck the now hard flesh, whilst rubbing the other with his finger, then flicking it. The raven-haired vampire whimpered as it was bit down on softly.

"N-no, st-op!"

Shu smiled and switched sides, now that the one he had just been sucking was a nice warm red. His hand travelled lower and lower down Reiji's abdomen, trailing his finger along softly, making his prey shiver.

"I demand y-you stop this at once!" Reiji yelled still panting, but because his mouth was now open he couldn't stop the loud moan that fell from his lips when Shu's large hand pressed between in legs. The blonde's smile widened as he felt that his sibling’s length was hard, probably painfully so with pre-cum dripping from him. Shu licked back up Reiji's torso, abandoning the other now also ripe nipple, leaving butterfly kisses all up his chest and neck along the way. He continued to palm Reiji's erection harshly as his lips made way up to his brothers. Shu's head hovered over the black-haired’s, his baby brother's head turned to the side with his eyes shut tightly, a bit of blood from biting his own tongue on his lip and cheek. Shu smiled softly down on him and licked the sweet blood from his face and lips, doing so extremely gently as though he was touching something fragile, as Reiji drank from his thin fragile china teacups. Under him the younger vampire whimpered as Shu licked the rim of his ear and blew softly inside.

"Look at me, Reiji." He spoke low and soft in his ear, voice screaming how hungry he was for the body beneath him.

Reiji remained turned to the side with his jaw clenched shut, Shu rubbing his noise against him face affectionately. "Please~" That got his attention. It wasn't spoken with any feeling besides playfulness behind it, but Shu was not one to say his 'please' and 'thank you's. In fact he'd never heard the other say either. Ever.

His eyes shot open and his jaw unclenched. Shu laughed breathily and Reiji glared at him, turning to face the blond. His older-brother smiled softly, face filled with more loving emotion than Reiji even knew existed. His eyes widened from slits and he stilled. Was this really the self-centred lazy brother that he had grown up with? And if not who was it!?

Shu pulled Reiji's hands from above his head to behind the blonde's neck, as if he were willing holding him.

It took Reiji a moment to comprehend that Shu's face was getting closer. His soft lips pressed softly against his before he invaded his mouth with his slick skilled tongue again. The younger started fussing again and scratched the back of Shu's neck with his nails, forcing Shu to move away. Reiji took the chance to get out from under him, scrambling away to the head of the bed. Once he had gotten away from Shu's hands he sat, back flat against the wall like a cornered animal. Shu frowned and looked like he was going to approach him, making Reiji flinch, but instead he lay down on his stomach, his head laying on his arm.

"Can you stop trying to get away, it's annoying when I have to restrain you." Reiji was a panting mess, his swimming eyes showing he was still comprehending what Shu had said. His back was pressed hard against the head-board and his legs were up hiding his hard-on.

"R-restrain?! what the fuck do you even think you’re doing?!" Reiji was flustered and hot, whereas Shu was completely calm, cool and collected. He frowned before replying.

"I'm gonna screw you, duh." He stated it plainly as if he were talking about a boring subject he had mastered.

"WHAT?!" Reiji practically screeched. Screw? As in fuck? As in his older brother whom he had always hated wanted to have homosexual intercourse with him? That wasn't a logical explanation but it was the only one.

"I've waited way too long for this." Shu mumbled, getting back up and moving towards Reiji. He put his hands on the head-board on both sides of Reiji, trapping him.

"W-what are y-you-" Shu tore his legs apart to give himself better access, the male squealing as he did and covering his erection with his arm. He pushed his hand against Shu's chest with the other, trying to keep him away. The persistent blond just took the hand against his chest and brought it to his mouth, kissing and licking one of the fingers seductively for Reiji to see.

Sweat had started forming on Reiji's body from the extreme heat he was feeling. As if his erection wasn't uncomfortable enough Shu just had to go and do things that made it worse. He could already feel his own pre-cum dripping down his member that had made a large tent in his pants. Though nowhere near as big as Shu's.

"S-stop this, it's disgusting!" Reiji was trying to remain calm but failing miserably. Shu groaned.

"For once could you just drop the morals and give in." Shu's hand was down on his abdomen, running his hands over the soft skin and firm muscle there softly.

"Unlike you I need morals! And even if I didn't I'm not some woman slut for you to play with!" Shu dipped his hand under Reiji's pants and jocks, rubbing the flesh between his thigh and erection.

"So what if you’re not a woman? I'm gay." The shock on Reiji's face was raw emotion, not hidden at all.

"Y-your h-homosexual?!" Reiji gasped in surprise as Shu touched him. The blond nodded in reply and wrapped his fingers down Reiji's pants around his brother’s erection.

"Ah-ahhh!" He softly pumped the throbbing appendage, coating it in its own pre-cum.

"Just give in for once." Shu kissed him passionately, and his brother finally gave up. His body relaxed and he finally let the taller's tongue in his mouth. It felt so good. His member being pumped while their tongues rubbed against each other. Reiji moaned in his brother's mouth.

Shu was over ecstatic. He never knew Reiji could be submissive. He was moving his lips against his all too eagerly, his tongue enjoying every moment they touched together. His body was Shu's to do with as he pleased.

The blond lifted Reiji up onto his lap, momentarily parting their lips and putting a string of saliva between them. Reiji's tongue was still poked out slightly and his cheeks where a delicious pink, eyes half closed and glazed over with lust. He was at Shu's mercy.

The hungry male ripped off his little brother pants and then boxers, forcing him to sit nude on top of him, his large red-tip erection against Shu's abdomen. The blond licked his brother's neck and held him up by his ass, smiling against it as Reiji moaned and fidgeted, Shu squeezing his firm behind and pushing their bodies together.

The younger began rubbing against his brothers naked upper body, enjoying the amazing sensation it gave him while Shu sucked his neck. Happy with the three new hickeys he had made on Reiji's neck he pushed him down onto the mattress, looking below at the naked, perfect and flustered body beneath him, both controlled by lust. Shu savoured the edible look of Reiji's lewd body and high dripping erection. A strand of saliva was dripping out the corner of his open, panting mouth, and his eyes where only half open. He looked as though he was almost pleading for Shu's touch, his body shining from sweat and saliva in the candlelight.

Shu dove in eagerly for another kiss and their lips locked violently, as if Reiji had wanted this as long as Shu had. The blond bought his middle and index finger to Reiji's mouth, parting their lips as he did.

"Suck, you've read enough books to know what happens now." Reiji didn't do what he was told immediately, but after a moment he moved his head forward and took the two digits in his mouth, whole-heartedly sucking and running his tongue over and around the fingers. Shu moaned from the attention his digits where receiving.

After a moment he pulled them out from Reiji's mouth and moved them lower and lower. He opened the vampire’s legs as much as possible, prodding and running his wet fingers around his entrance. Reiji moaned and clutched onto Shu's other arm. Slowly one finger easily went in and started moving inside him. It was a strange, uncomfortable feeling, and as the second finger went in Reiji fidgeted in discomfort. He hissed as Shu began stretching his hole impatiently, not daring to speak, it would be too embarrassing. The situation was already weird enough for him, so he resolved to stay silent as possible and just give in to the pleasure.

After a minute he was apparently stretched enough, or Shu just couldn't wait any longer. The two long digits pulled out, making Reiji whine, feeling empty now that he had become accustom to the feeling of the blonde's talented fingers.

Shu pulled backwards so he could put Reiji's legs over his shoulders, the teen covering his red face as Shu did and leaned closer, taking the arm away and pinning it down before kissing him again.

"Ahhh!" Reiji cried out as something pushed at his tight entrance harshly. Shu kissed his face and neck comfortingly as he pushed deeper in. Reiji was so tight it was difficult to get inside without hurting him, but the blond wasn't being gentle at this point. His own member had been coated in his pre-cum before he entered, which made it easier to force himself into the muscles around him.

Reiji couldn't hold back a scream from the wonderful and painful sensation. Usually he was unfazed by pain, but this was such a foreign feeling and he was too far gone from lust to care.

Finally seated deep inside him Shu moaned softly at the sensation of being within his brother. It was better than he could have imagined, or ever had. The blond didn't bother to wait for Reiji to become accustom to the feeling, the ebony haired younger covering his mouth to muffle his scream as Shu started moving.

"Relax~" Shu tried to calm Reiji by kissing him and rubbing his thighs and ass, the teen whimpering as he tried to do as Shu asked. The blond uncovered his mouth and thrusted in, hard, wanting to hear his emotion filled cries. Tears gathered in the corner of Reiji's eyes and he threw his arms around Shu's neck, burying his face in the cusp of the larger's neck. Shu groaned as he felt Reiji bite, piercing the skin. he didn't suck, just licked the wound and bit it more to stop himself from making loud noises.

Suddenly he threw his head back and moaned loudly, his vision covered in white dots. Shu smiled, he'd found it. He continued hitting that spot, causing Reiji to go insane beneath him. He was a panting, moaning scarlet mess.

"S-Shuu-ahh!" The sound of his name rolling off Reiji's tongue so desperately made him thrust harder. The bed was creaking and hitting the wall from the power of Shu's thrusts. Both where in ecstasy, panting and moaning each other's names, not caring what the other would say later. Shu began pumping his brothers throbbing member again and Reiji tensed up, his body tingling all over for a moment. He screamed as he released all over Shu's and his stomachs, body tingling all over.

His body went limp, arms still wrapped around Shu's neck lazily. the blind groaned Reiji's name as he came, the male feeling it heat up deep inside him as Shu came. It was a strange, alien feeling.

The blond relaxed and pulled out, making Reiji whimper at the loss. He laughed quietly and wrapped his arms around Reiji's waist, lying on his side next to him with the shorter's face in his chest. It was sticky between them on their stomach's and Shu made a mental note to make sure the sheets where cleaned later.

Reiji's breathing was already too shallow for him to be awake. Shu smiled and buried his face in his baby-brother's hair, soaking up the scent. Pineapple and coconut really was his favourite, but the smell behind it was even better. Reiji's scent.


	2. Chapter 2

Shu opened his eyes lazily, feeling extremely satisfied, especially when he saw Reiji still asleep with his head on Shu's chest. He looked so peaceful laying there, his mouth slightly open as he breathed. Shu had an arm already around his waist and with his other hand he moved the hair away from Reiji's face so he could see his closed eyes.

The smaller vampire's eyelashes weren't extremely long, but they were thick and made him look quite feminine while he slept.

Shu smile and touched his brother's cheek lovingly before stroking his hair. Reiji mumbled sleepily as he felt the movement. He clutched onto the person he was using as a pillow and said something about rest. The blond lay all to happily, hoping the sweet time wouldn't come to an end, wishing the moment would last forever.

Sadly, it didn't. After a while Reiji's eyes fluttered open and he yawned. His arm reached out, feeling for something on the bedside table. He frowned when it wasn't present and mumbled quietly.

"Where r my glass's?" He sat up sleepily and looked around, the sheets pooling around him. He saw Shu and made an odd, confused face. "Shuu?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked nonchalantly. Reiji looked at him a moment without reacting. The fog in his head cleared and all the memories of the night before hit him like a tonne of bricks. His eyes widened one second, then rage flooded his face.

"You-!" Shu grabbed him and covered his mouth.

"Not so loud, you'll wake everyone." Reiji fussed and tried to get out of Shu's hold, but of course, could not. Shu frowned. "Stop fussing and I'll let you go." Reiji took a moment to still. Shu let him go and he pushed away violently.

"You disgusting- Lazy! - Useless! - I can't believe you!" Reiji covered himself up with the fallen blankets around him and moved away from Shu as much as possible. The blond sat quietly listening to Reiji rant. mostly he spouted insults whilst blushing fiercely, which really just contradicted the whole purpose of the insults. Once Reiji stopped talking Shu sat up, and the other jolted backwards.

"Ah!" He hissed in pain and stilled.

"What's wrong?" Shu genuinely looked concerned.

"What do you think bastard! I'm in pain all up my spine and rear because of you!" Reiji was red from anger and embarrassment. Shu frowned.

"I'll prep you properly next time." He leaned against the head-board lazily.

"Next time!? What next time!? There will be no-!... You asshole." Reiji fell silent and growled the last part, clutching the sheets around him, obviously in discomfort.

"What?"

"You released inside me and now it's dripping out! How dare you defile me like that!" Sticky cum leaked out of Reiji's hole onto the bed, Shu moving towards him. "Don't you dare come near me you asshole!" The blond frowned and continued his advance.

"You didn't hate it last night, in fact you seemed to be enjoying it." Reiji was about to reply when Shu pounced him, pinning him down. "Stop talking and accept what happened." Shu was completely serious as he hovered over Reiji.

"What happened will NEVER repeat itself! and further more-!" Reiji stopped talking as the door opened.

"Shuu-kun what'd ya lock the door for?" Raito's strange voice emitted from the opening door, "I had to pick it ope- Oh. Hi Reiji-kun!~" Raito stood looking at the pair happily smiling in his version of the school uniform. In all honesty he already knew the two were still in there together after last night’s 'activities' together, but he didn't expect to walk in on them still both naked and seemingly starting another round.

"Get out Raito." Shu had his usual lazy bored voice on for his younger half-brother.

"Of course~" He started to walk out then stopped before shutting the door, "The limo leaves in five minutes for school, better hurry~!" The door shut loudly and Raito skipped away down the hall.

"Shit!" Reiji threw Shu off him and grabbed his clothes whilst groaning and hissing in pain. He started putting on his clothes with some difficulty and notice he had no shirt, since Shu had torn it in half.

"Here." Shu had gotten up and was standing beside him with a school shirt, tie, jacket and pants in his hand. All his and a size too big for Reiji. "Jump in the shower, you don't have time to get your clothes on. Mine are simpler." Reiji stopped and glared at him.

"There is no way I'm wearing your clothes!" Shu didn't reply and grabbed Reiji's arm, dragging him into his bathroom. He put the clothes on the counter and ripped Reiji's recently put on pants off.

"Hey-!"

"Shower."

"I'll shower in my room! You shower here!"

"No." He pushed Reiji in and turned on the water. Reiji cried out in shock as the freezing water hit him. His body warmed as the spray did and Shu stepped in with him, quickly washing off the residue from yesterday and dried blood from the wound on his shoulder. Reiji faced the wall and quickly washed, ignoring Shu's presence like the blond ignored his. Shu finished quickly and walked out, leaving Reiji. He stood there in the water a moment, trying to catch up with everything that had taken place. But he couldn't get his head around it without murdering someone, so he gave up and turned off the useless water that offered him no escape.

Shu dressed quickly in his spare clothes and then fetched Reiji's shoes and socks. They had one minute. Reiji would have to put them on in the limo.

Once he was in his room he went and opened the door to the bathroom. Reiji was dressed in the baggy clothes looking at the sink with a thoughtful expression. The clothes made him look small, and made Shu feel extremely possessive.

"Oi," Reiji's head snapped to look over at him, "we got less than a minute." He held the shoes out to Reiji who grabbed them and disappeared out the door, Shu hurrying after him.

 

§

 

Today had been hectic. Reiji couldn't get any work done nor pay attention to anything anyone said to him. He was still trying to understand everything that had transpired.

All day people had been asking him why he was wearing those clothes, what was wrong and most importantly, where were his glasses? Reiji wasn't able to read without them or see very well in general. Luckily he had spares back in his study.

Whenever someone asked him a question memories of everything Shu had done to him flooded his mind and he became unable to speak, deciding instead to retreat. Shu didn't come to any of his classes that day, most likely sitting in the music room sleeping.

His brothers had all given him questioning glances until Shu came in the limo. The blood bag was the only one who didn't seem to understand and was about to when Ayato coughed and said he was thirsty before he started to assault her.

Shu had his own problems. Reiji didn't know it but Shu had been keeping an eye on him after all his classes since he had been acting stranger than he would have expected. By doing so he noticed something quite... bothersome. Reiji had a large amount of attention from the school students and teachers, and not the good kind. All the girls pined after him, offering themselves to him whole heartedly, as they did to all the Sakamaki's. All the boys either admired him to the point of worship or sent him suggestive looks, the latter less common for the other brothers. Teachers in general saw him as the perfect model student, and fanned themselves as soon as he left the room. Shu was used to similar treatment, as were the rest of his brothers, but this was too much. Reiji was his.

"What's wrong Shuu-kun?" Raito came up to Shu's side smiling cheekily as usual. Shu didn't answer and looked over at the group of boys and girls crowded around Reiji, questioning his appearance and change in personality.

"Ohh~ jealous are you? ~ Reiji gets this sort of treatment all the time, we all do after all!" he giggled and sighed. "This morning Bitch-chan asked me why Reiji was so un-Reiji like and worried. She heard you two last night and thought you were fighting! She was quite worried for you both." He laughed again a little louder this time. "You should have seen the look on her face when Kanato told her you two were having sex and that's why Reiji was so uncomfortable~ hahaha!" Raito leaned against the wall and watched Reiji silently with Shu.

One of the girls was talking to Reiji and pointed at his neck, Shu strained his ears to hear.

"Are those hickeys Reiji-kun?" She asked innocently in front of the group. Reiji went red and turned around, quickly walking away.

"Excuse me." The group whispered to each other as he retreated to the empty school halls. One girl left the group calling after him. When he didn't acknowledge her she followed him trying to catch up. Shu made chase slowly as Raito laughed and walked off to either tease his Bitch-chan or harass his favourite lavender haired brother.

The girl ran up to Reiji and grabbed his arm, making him stop and look at her. She looked to the ground obviously flustered, her long brown hair hanging around her face and concealed her features as she spoke.

"R-Reiji-kun! I-I've been in love with you for some time now! I know you don't date or have relationships with people, but if you would please just have me for one night! I'm not a slut I just love you so much I'll do anything to be near you! Seeing you like this, so different from usual just made me fall in love with you all over again too!" She looked up at him with a determined but pleading look in her big beautiful brown eyes. "Please have me!" Reiji didn't reply, usually he immediately turned down such offers but today he was a little slow, and it took him a moment to process her words. Shu saw his not answering as considering sleeping with the girl and came out from his hiding place in the corridor behind them. The girl stumbled backwards as Shu took her arm that was holding Reiji's away and pushed her aside.

"S-Sakamaki senpei!" Shu grabbed Reiji's arm and dragged him away, the younger stumbling while trying to keep up with Shu dragging him by the arm.

"Sh-Shu what is the meaning of this?!" Shu didn't answer and dragged Reiji into a classroom. He pushed Reiji into a desk and leaned into him, their lower bodies together.

"Shu! Stop this at once! I told you tha-!"

"Why the hell didn't you turn her down?" Shu had a dark tone, a little growl in it.

"I was going to before you dragged me away!"

"Why didn't you do it straight away?"

"I was doing it as fast as I could!"

"Looked more like you were thinking of doing her to me."

"I have no interest in sexual activities with humans! Or anyone else for that matter! Including you! So please remove yourself from my personal space!" Reiji pushed at his chest but he didn't budge, only leaned further in, making Reiji bend back over the desk he was pushed against.

"I didn't take you for a liar, Reiji."

"I am above such childish stupidity!" He was propped up on his elbows leaning backwards uncomfortable, trapped between Shu and the desk. Trapped again by his older brother.

Shu ran his hands up Reiji's sides, coming up to take a hold of his hips and lift him onto the desk.

"Wahh!" Reiji was put on the desk with Shu standing between his legs, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other hand resting on the desk. Shu began nuzzling his face into Reiji's neck and licking his nape.

"S-stop this! Not only are we in school but I told you I wouldn't allow what happened to ever take place again!" Shu ignored Reiji's argument and started licking and biting his ear.

"You’re always so stoic and tense, then I loosen you up a bit and your all over the place." He trailed kisses from Reiji's cheekbone and stopped when he came to his mouth. "It's amusing really, especially seeing you in my clothes. They make you look small, and defenceless."

"Shut up! It's your fault! And on that note you also broke my glasses!" Shu just nodded in response.

"I think you look cuter without them,"

"C-cu-te?!"

"but I don't want anyone besides me seeing you without them on, so put a pair on as soon as we get back."

"What do you mean CUTE!!!!?"

"Are you even listening?"

"I am not cute! Don't you dare call me such an insult!" Shu sighed and decided to shut Reiji up. He pressed their lips together softly. At first it was just a soft peck, but it evolved slowly from an open mouth kiss, to sucking into a heated French kiss. Reiji gave in when they had started kissing with open mouths.

As their tongues delighted in one another Reiji absentmindedly wrapped his arms around Shu's neck. They sucked each other's tongues hungrily, and Shu snaked his hands under Reiji's shirt to touch the cool smooth skin. The smaller was pushed back till he lay on the desk, Shu pressing down on him with his own body. His mind wasn't working at this point, all he knew was he was loving this. The feeling as their tongues ran over one another and explored each other’s mouths.

Neither knew how long they stayed like that, eating one another, but it must have been quite a while since the bell for the next class rung. Shu pulled away, leaving a sting of saliva to connect their lips. He quickly licked it up and pulled Reiji off the desk. He had no intention of stopping just because it was time for the next class.

He led a flustered panting Reiji out of the room and dragged him down the hall and through numerous corridors till they came to the music room. No one used it anymore. It was Shu's territory. He pulled Reiji inside and pushed him against the wall by the door. The blond immediately locked their lips impatiently again and pressed their bodies together.

Reiji heard the door 'click' as Shu locked it, so that they wouldn't be disturbed and he couldn't get away. The younger came back to his senses for a moment and turned his head away from the hot kiss. He panted heavily and leaned on the wall for support as the world spun.

"S-stop it. I already said not to do such things."

"It's your fault for being so easy to monopolize."

"I am not eas-!" Shu shut him up by getting back to their make-out session. After some time Reiji's knees buckled beneath him, unable to stand any longer, especially with the erection that had now formed between his legs. Shu picked him up still kissing and sat him down on the piano top.

He whimpered as the blond abandoned his swollen and bruised lips, only to moan a second later as Shu started sucking his neck harshly, creating another hickey. This one in plain sight.

"D-don't make one there! people will see." Reiji was impressed with himself for making an actual sentence when his mind was such a mess.

"Good, I want them to see it. Then they'll know you belong to me." Shu the began to give Reiji little love bites down his neck and shoulders, unbuttoning half of the shirt Reiji was wearing and slipping it off the side to reveal the pale, delicious flesh.

"I d-don't belong t-to you!" Shu stopped what he was doing suddenly and moved so he was looking straight into Reiji's eyes.

"You. Are. Mine. Deal with it." Reiji wasn't given the chance to reply as his mouth was again invaded by Shu's tongue.

The blonde’s hands began to roam Reiji's body, before pulling out from under his shirt and yanked off the jacket Reiji was wearing, then his own. Next went his brothers tie. Once he had it off he took both Reiji's hands and tied his wrists together. At first the teen didn't notice, but as he did he began franticly trying to get away, or at least get his hands untied.

Shu kissed harder and made it more difficult for Reiji to breath. Once he was a little less fidgety the blond started to slowly finish undoing the buttons of his shirt. Now open Shu's mouth detached from Reiji's and started attacking his neck, chest, nipples, stomach, shoulders and abdomen with love bites, kisses, and licks. He trailed his tongue down Reiji's chest to his navel, then left his body a moment.

"Ah-haaah-a~!" Shu bit softly on the tent in Reiji's pants, then harder whilst rubbing it with his tongue, drinking the sweet moans his mate made. Shu looked up to see Reiji's face. His usually pale skin was dusted pink, and he was panting with drool dripping out the side of his mouth. His eyes where shut tightly and he had his tied hands up to his mouth, trying to undo the knot with his teeth when he wasn't panting, his mouth wide open. As if his member wasn't already swollen enough seeing Reiji in such a state, and knowing he was the only one who would ever see him like that, made his hard on ache and throb with desire. Certain he wouldn't be able to prep Reiji properly if they kept going like this Shu slipped him off the table.

"W-what are yo-" Reiji was panting and breathless, his legs shaking trying to stay up.

"Turn around and lean on the piano."

"N-no! I won't let you do such things to me again! I'm still in pain from last time!" Reiji leaned backwards on the piano, unable to stay on his legs.

"Do it now or I won’t prep you at all."

"N-no!!" Reiji started to fall but Shu caught him, then forced him around and made him lay on the piano top with his legs spread over the side. The teen used his tied arms to try stay propped up, rather than lay flat. Shu undid the belt, button and zip of the pants Reiji was wearing and let them fall to the ground, pooling around Reiji's legs.

"No underwear?" He inquired, then remembered that he didn't have time to get him any, and he wouldn't fit his own. Too small in the lower regions. Especially since they had all been stretched at the front from too many raging hard-on's.

"Sh-shut up! Ahh!" Shu grabbed Reiji's length roughly and coated his fingers with the pre-cum to use as lube. He stopped fondling Reiji's member and started to prod his entrance.

"Ah-ow! Stop! I told you I'm still in pain! You don't fit properly anyway!"

"I'll prep you properly this time. Your ass is mine to do as I please."

"No it isn-! Ah-haa! mmm!" Reiji bit down on the tie around his wrists to hide his cries of pain as Shu's fingers went inside him and slowly started stretching, all the while his other hand stroking Reiji's hard cock.

He didn't know whether to moan or scream as his aching member was played with fondly, and his already burning entrance was stretched. Shu was being more gentle then yesterday but it hurt more since his insides still felt raw from being pounded into.

Shu groaned from the sight of Reiji's lewd body, twisting and fidgeting in a mix of pain and pleasure. He was clawing at the piano top, trying to find something to hold onto or grab. After a moment he went silent and his muscles tightened around Shu's inserted fingers. His mouth opened in a silent scream and made a strained noise as he came onto Shu's hand.

Shu laughed softly as Reiji went limp.

"Cumming so quickly? how lewd of you." Reiji growled in reply and tried to get up, but Shu leaned over him and turned his head to look at him. "We're not done." He smiled and licked up one of his cum covered fingers in front of Reiji's face. The others expression was a mix of horror, shock, disgust and lust. No matter how much the gesture disgusted him it was obviously a turn-on.

Shu leaned closer and kissed him passionately. His right, hand which was covered in cum, went to Reiji's behind and started to push in, slipping inside easily. Shu almost came at the squishing sound as Reiji's lewd ass swallowed up all his fingers. He grunted at the noises Reiji ass produced as he fingered him. The ass's owner whimpered in pain and gave up trying to escape, he couldn't get away from Shu.

After a while he became accustom to the feeling of Shu's fingers inside him, though it was still painful, and started moving his ass, wanting more. The blond pushed his fingers in deeper and searched for Reiji's prostate.

"Ahh-mma-ha!-mmm!" Reiji bit on the silk tie restraining his hands with tears in his eyes as Shu softly brushed over the same spot that had made him see stars the night before. Shu smiled against Reiji's neck and made a purr-ish hum happily.

"Found it~" He fingered the swollen spot harder, pushing against his prostate violently. Reiji withered and moaned, pushing his ass back against Shu's fingers. He wiggled his hips from side to side, trying to impale Shu's fingers deeper. The blond pushed in deeper and expected Reiji to tense up in pain, but instead he just pushed against him harder. Even deeper now Reiji hissed in pain, but kept moving lewdly, begging for Shu's fingers.

The blackette growled threateningly as Shu removed his four fingers. Shu breathed a laugh, recalling how just a moment ago Reiji was telling him to not touch him and now he was pissed-off as him for stopping.

Shu pet Reiji's rock hard erection as he undid his own button and zipper, pulling down his underwear enough to reveal his own dripping monster of a hard-on.

Reiji moaned as Shu pushed his length in, his ass sucking the blonde's cock in as though it was the ass of a slut. Shu would have cum right then, but he was determined to make Reiji cum for a second time before he did.

The black-haired teen moved his hips side to side, trying to push Shu in deeper and hit his spot. Shu thrusted in and out of Reiji, the smaller male moving back to meet his thrusts eagerly. His moans where like music to Shu's ears, and he made a mental note to record it for his Mp3.

Slapping skin, panting, moaning, and the squelch as Shu thrusted in and out of Reiji where the only sounds in the room, but they flooded Shu's ears overwhelmingly. His baby brother’s muscles tightened around Shu's cock and he cried out his ni-san's name as he came again. The blond grunted by Reiji's ear as he came harshly inside him, snapping his hips against him as he filled the ravenette to the brim.

They both lay there, Shu on Reiji's back, panting heavily from their orgasms. The younger's cum had splattered onto the piano and carpet, and as Shu slowly pulled out, making Reiji whimper, his cum leaked out the hole, sliding down Reiji's leg. Shu did up his pants and lifted his brother onto the piano top to sit while he went and got something to clean up the mess.

Reiji sat still panting leaning to the side, keeping himself up with his tied arms locked straight up next to him. His behind was wet and ached, plus he now felt sweaty and sticky. Luckily it was Shu's clothes getting ruined, not his. The blond came back with a cloth, probably used to clean dust off instruments, and wiped off Reiji who was still recovering. Once he was clean he undid the tie around his writs, now covered in dark patched from being salivated on as Reiji bit it, and picked him up off the piano. Shu held the half-conscious teen bridal style and put him on the wide window sill. He could put his clothes back on properly himself while Shu cleaned up the rest of the mess.

By the time Shu was done wiping up the sticky mess and thrown the cum covered cloth in the bin, not caring if it was found, Reiji was halfway finished buttoning his shirt slowly. He looked exhausted by the way his body was slumped and his eyes that were already half closed.

Shu went over to him and sat down on the floor beside him.

The next bell rung and Reiji looked up a little more awake. He groaned and tried to get up, his shirt still half undone. Shu stood up and blocked him from walking away. Reiji looked as though he was about to collapse. Sure enough as soon as he stepped forward he fell into Shu's arms.

"Class." Reiji murmured softly from the cusp of Shu's neck.

"You’re too tired." Shu picked him back up and sat him back down again. "Stay here and wag the rest of the night."

"Can't." Reiji mumbled softly, leaning back against the cold glass, making him shiver as the cool cut through the thin shirt and stole the heat from his now warm skin.

"Why not, it'll ruin your reputation? Loosen up. You need to rest more than you need to listen to a teacher drone on about information you've already memorized."

Reiji couldn't argue with that.

"Cold... Think I'm gonna fall." He was leaning awkwardly to the side as though he was struggling to balance. Shu picked him back up and sat back down, leaning against the wall holding his little brother. Reiji yawned and sank down, laying on Shu's lap with his eyes shut. The blond softly stroked Reiji's hair as his lover's breathing put him in a trance.


	3. Chapter 3

Reiji walked into his study, still in Shu's clothing, and opened his bottom desk draw for his spare glasses.

Raito and Kanato had found them both asleep in the music room on the floor after looking for them, as school had ended. He had been content in Shu's arms using his chest as a pillow.

When Raito had woken them both the usually eloquent vampire became unable to make words. His mind had gone completely blank, and he was unable to display any emotion besides some form of shock.

Shu hadn't spoken to him since then, just went back to being sleepy and lazy. Reiji just ignored him.

He slipped on his glasses and felt a sense of relief as his vision un-blurred. It gave a sense if security, feeling less handicapped then before. In the last few days he had been embarrassed more than he ever thought possible. He didn't know how to cope with embarrassment, hence his strange reactions to being caught, or blanking out completely.

He dreaded facing the rest of the houses occupants again. They all knew. Which meant the information would get out. Worst of all, Shu was the one who reported to their father, being the eldest, so the King of Vampires would be the very first to know. He would be ridiculed, and Shu's job would be done. He would never live it down, no matter how many years he lived. His life would become miserable, as if it wasn't already pained enough.

Reiji clutched the tea cup in his hands tightly, the cup shaking as he did. His grip tightened and the cup shattered, tea spilling to his feet and shards of china stuck into his now clenched and burnt hands.

This was all Shu's fault, and he was going to kill him for it. Not out of love, unlike most vampires, Reiji never killed for love. If he killed him fast enough then their father would never know, and he would be able to shut the rest of his brothers up.

Blood slipped through his fingers but he didn't care. He didn't even feel the pain of the deep cuts. He rushed out of the room to the blood bags, where Subaru's knife currently rested. The only implement in the house that had the ability to kill vampires, besides fire or a more gruesome weapon that would take far too long to kill him. Beheading was too messy an act for his tastes.

The girl was out of her room so he quickly searched it, and there in her top bed side drawer was the sharp grey durk, with a single red stone at the bottom of the blade.

He quickly grabbed it and rushed out of the room towards Shu's. Shu's door was locked shut so he quietly knocked, dirk hidden behind his back. He heard the other mumble from the inside and the soft creak of his bed as he got up.

A dark, twisted smile covered Reiji's face as he looked at the ground, his fringe covering his mad, crimson eyes. The door slowly crept open to reveal an exhausted looking Shu.

As soon as his chest was uncovered by the door Reiji went to plunge the dirk straight into his heart. That woke the blond up. He jumped backwards and avoided being stubbed, but got a nice long cut down the left side of his chest. Reiji growled at having missed and advanced, kicking the door shut behind him, his eyes still covered by his fringe.

"I didn't know you loved me so much, Reiji." Shu had a soft smile but seemed worried. The thought of dying when he had just acquired Reiji as a lover didn't really appeal to him.

"Our mother..." Reiji moved forward slowly, clutching the dirk, and Shu stepped back, fearing the murderous tone in his little-brother's voice. "Your childhood friend and his entire village. Did I love any of those?" It wasn't a question but Shu answered anyway.

"No." He was almost at the wall.

"I do not kill for love, I murder those I can no longer stand's presence." Shu's back hit the wall behind him. "I HATE YOU!"

Reiji revealed his pain ridden, rage filled eyes from behind his hair and pounced the now frozen Shu, aiming for his chest again.

Suddenly he was yanked backwards by someone, screaming demonically as the dirk was ripped from his impenetrable grip. His world was nothing but red. All he cared about was killing the source of his insanity, and now he was being stopped. He thrashed around violently, clawing and biting. He was no more than a rabid animal in the moment. He couldn't understand words or shapes, and faces around didn't make sense. All he knew was they were blocking him from his goal, therefore must die too. Then with a sharp pain to his head it all went black.

The two brothers that had been restraining Reiji all sighed in relief and started to gain their breath back after Subaru was able to knock his unconscious. Shu still stood against the wall, now looking at the ground.

Raito and Subaru had been walking down the hall together when the hat lover noticed the yelling in Shu's room was not that of sexual activities. Subaru, being the strongest and most aggressive of the brothers, had been the one to grab Reiji and tried to restrain him. Raito had helped, but even then he kept almost getting free. They had called out to Ayato and Kanato, and the two came hurried from the noise of the commotion. Two of them had held their older brother down as Subaru hit him as hard as he could, successfully knocking him unconscious. Kanato just watched unsurprised.

"Well, I've never seen that side of Reiji." Subaru commented looking down at his usually collected and stiff older brother who was laying on the ground motionless.

"Mm, quite worrying really." Raito added, slightly disturbed. He'd thought that Shu and Reiji were doing great.

"He didn't consent." Everyone besides Shu, who was still looking at the ground, turned to Kanato.

"Didn't consent?" Raito was confused.

"To what?" Ayato asked.

"Shu." Kanato stated plainly. The three turned to Shu who was still looking at the ground, his face shadowed, hiding his pained expression.

"So, you raped Reiji? Really?" Ayato didn't hide his surprise. He hadn't known Shu to be the assaulting type. Shu didn't reply and walked out of the room.

Yui passed the blond as she ran towards where the noise had been coming from.

"Shu-kun! What's happening! I heard yelling!" He payed her no heed as she passed. Yui watched as he left confused, then followed the sound of talking nearby to Shu's room.

"Eh? Oh Reiji-kun!" Yui ran and kneeled by the unconscious vampire's side. "What happened to Reiji-kun!?"

"Oh it's terrible Bitch-chan! Reiji-kun tried to kill Shu-kun!" Raito made a dramatic pose to emphasize the tragedy of it all.

"Eh? Why?"

"It turns out their... relationship, was more one-sided." Ayato explained, still looked disgusted.

"Oh! Poor Reiji-kun! Does Shu-kun not love him back?!" Yui looked genuinely sympathetic.

"Oh no bitch-chan! It's not like that! Shu-kun wa-"

"Shu was assaulting Reiji." Kanato cut Raito off and stated the answer simply. Yui gasped and looked down at Reiji.

"Poor Reiji-kun! We have to help him!"

"Help?" Raito rose an eyebrow.

"Why?" Ayato scoffed.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Subaru asked with a roll of his eyes. Having a mother whom had been raped by the same sex (*cough*Cordelia*cough*) Subaru was probably the only one of his brothers who gave the slightest shit about Reiji's wellbeing on this matter.

"Um, well... You could all make sure Shu doesn't do it anymore and I can take care of Reiji-kun." Yui looked up hopefully.

"I highly doubt he'll accept your help, or ours." Raito said.

"Maybe not, but we can try. If we don't try it would be wrong." Yui smiled, still kneeling beside Reiji. Ayato sighed.

"Fine, I'll help." Ayato gave in, mainly to keep an eye on Yui and make sure Reiji didn't drink from her.

"Me too." Subaru said, downplaying his care by looking away.

"If Kanato-chan does it I'll do it too~!" Raito looked over at Kanato who looked at his teddy bear.

"What do you think Teddy? Would it be funny to see the pathetic human try to help the beyond help?" Kanato giggled, which evolved into a manacle laugh. "Yes, it would, wouldn't it?"

"That means 'yes' in crazy language." Ayato said looking back at Yui.

"Great! I know if we all try hard we can help!" Yui's bright smile would have been enough to blind them all if they all hadn't looked away scoffing. The fool had no idea what she was getting herself into.

 

§

 

Reiji's eyes fluttered open and he groaned as he noticed a dull pain in his head. Slowly he sat up. He was in his own room, in bed. For some reason he still had his glasses on and was wearing... Clothes far too big for him? Oh yes, Shu's clothes. Had he succeeded in killing him in the end? He couldn't remember anything past his first try, when Shu had jumped out of the way. He rubbed his head, irritated.

"Eh? Reiji-kun! You’re awake! I'm so glad! I bought you some tea!" The blood bag walked in holding a tray of tea. Reiji looked at her annoyed and mildly confused, as she put down the tray and passed him a cup happily. Reiji didn't take it at first and Yui began to lose hope. Eventually he straightened his glasses and took the cup tentatively. He sipped from the side and then looked at the cup in disgust. What was the cheap, disgusting tasting brown liquid?

"Disgusting. Never make tea again." He put the cup on the table next to him and then bought his knees to his chest for some form of heat and comfort.

Yui was surprised. That was it? He wasn't going to throw it at her or yell? Her smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Can I get you anything Reiji-kun?"

"Yes. Tea. Pour out that shit and bring me all the ingredients. I'll teach you how to make it properly." Yui stood in surprise a moment before grinning again.

"Of course!! I'll go get them!" The ravenette grimaced at her loud excited tone as the blond ran off with the tray. She couldn't believe Reiji was actually going to teach her how to do something instead of just telling her to leave him alone!

Reiji sighed and frowned. Why had he done that? Now that annoying girl would be coming back. Although that would be better than being alone he supposed.

 

§

 

Shu lay in his bed trying to rest, but his usual ability to sleep anywhere was failing him so badly he couldn't even sleep in the one place he was supposed to. It just kept playing over and over in his mind.

'I hate you.'

That was what Reiji had said. He hated him. He hated him so much he wanted to kill him so he would never have to see him again. It had been two days since then. Shu didn't bother going to school. He stayed home and 'slept' while the rest of the house went to school. Raito always came into his room at dinner with Ayato's 'dark bride' who brought him food. The girl would give him the meal that he would only half eat and Raito would update him on how Reiji was. Shu just wanted him to shut up. He wanted to sleep. He hadn't slept since Reiji said those words. Those words that had ripped out Shu's heart and then stomped on it in front of him. Raito's regular updates didn't help. He told him how Reiji was still acting odd, and whenever someone mentioned Shu to him he would either freeze, go blank for a while or do something violent like use the knife he was eating dinner with to stab the table. He was also becoming slightly nicer to people he wouldn't even bother with, and wouldn't spend much time alone unless he was sleeping. At least Reiji could sleep unlike him. Both Yui and Raito had commented on the bags he now had under his eyes.

Raito had given Shu back his school clothes Reiji had used not long after the vampire had woken up from Subaru knocking him out. The youngest triplet had said Reiji was desperate to be rid of them, but when he had asked where the shirt was, Raito had only shrugged. He meant to get it back, but couldn't be bothered getting up and going to Reiji's room to look during the time he was at school. Now, he was desperate to move or do something. Anything to stop from just lying there with those horrible memories playing over and over.

He got up slowly, his usual sloth like gracefulness, and left his room to get to Reiji's. The others had already left for school so it would be fine to look. The blond came to the other's door and stopped. Why was it so difficult just to open a door? He inhaled and exhaled slowly, then pushed it wide.

If he hadn't had his earphones in on full blast playing the track of a famous violinist, maybe he would have heard the noises on the other side and had a clue as to what he would walk in on, but the music blocked out the lewd noises from the other side of the door. Shu's eyes widened as he looked toward bed and saw Reiji laying on the sheets, shirt undone and trousers at his ankles. His mouth was open and his eyes shut tight as he touched himself. His nipples where red from already being abused and his body was covered with sweat. Shu could just imagine the pants and moans that where dripping from Reiji's mouth on his blushing face.

The elder took out his earphones and his mouth gaped open at what he heard between Reiji's salacious moans and pants.

"Sh-Sh-aaah! Sh-Shuuu! Haaahh! Shu!" Reiji hadn't noticed he was there and continued to tug himself, the blond realizing the white button up shirt he was wearing was far bigger than any of his others. Shu's eyes widened further as he realized it was his shirt. Reiji was wearing his shirt, calling his name whilst masturbating. That wasn't fair.

Reiji switched positions, still oblivious to Shu's presence, so that he was now on his back now with his legs wide open. Shu could now see that the other hand was fingering his behind violently. He had four fingers inside himself, and Shu could hear the squelching sounds his ass produced. The sight was too much for the now painful erection in Shu's pants.

Reiji's eyes flashed open as he felt the mattress move. Suddenly a large hand pulled the hands he was using to both jerk himself and penetrate away. Shu sat between his legs and panic washed over him. He had been caught.

His pants were ripped off and his legs spread apart, Shu's hands starting to do what his had been doing only a second ago, but far better. Reiji moaned and panted, helpless against anything Shu did to him while in such a lust-driven state.

Shu's fingers grazed over his prostate, making him create a strange whine noise that was far too high pitch for a male. He covered up his mouth as he realized the sound he'd made. Shu smiled looking down at Reiji's cute reaction.

He started to kiss up his thigh, up up up all the way to the spot between his thigh and cock. There he started to suck, beginning to create a hickey. Reiji moaned loudly and thrashed his head from side to side, chanting Shu's name.

"Shuu! Aghh! Shuhuu! Haaah! Sh-Shu~!"

At this point Shu was in dire need of relief, but he knew he couldn't just 'rape' (as everyone called what he did to Reiji, though by definition it wasn't really, how can having sex with someone who calls your name and practically beg be classified as rape!?) Reiji right now, no matter how perfectly prepped he was and how much his ass was begging to suck him in.

Shu let go of Reiji's cock and quickly undid his pants. The other noticed the absence of the hand that had been pumping him deliciously for only a second before it was engulfed by something warm and wet. Reiji felt as though the pleasure would over-load and kill him as Shu's tongue trailed from the bottom of his length all the way to the little hole at the top. The blond began to touch himself whilst still fingering and sucking Reiji. The sounds the younger created made him feel like he was in heaven, not much longer and he would cum from the sound of his baby-brothers sweet and sexy voice.

Reiji started to jerk his hips forward, and Shu had to abandon his own member and Reiji's behind to hold down his hips. He clawed at the sheets and jerked his body as Shu deep-throated him, his moans practically screams at this point. Shu pulled away to breath and licked the top of Reiji's dick, the teen whimpering as Shu teased him, softly biting his cock and licking it. One of Shu's hands started to fondle his balls as his mouth started to suck again. Reiji moaned loudly and pushed himself to sit up, trying desperately to pull and push Shu's head away even as he moaned.

"Sh-Shu! Ahh! S-stoooahp! I-I'm gonnaaahh! N-nooh!" Shu sucked harder, hungry for the taste of Reiji's seed. His body convulsed and he yelled loudly as he came, the salty taste filling Shu's mouth. The sound of Reiji, the taste, his smell, the feeling of his smooth skin and the look on his face as he came overwhelmed Shu's senses. He came hard, set off without needing to be touched.

Both panting and exhausted a little of Reiji's cum slipped out his mouth and trailed down his chin. He licked it off in front of the other who fell back onto the mattress after his mind-blowing orgasm.

Shu sat up and did up his pants, still between Reiji's legs. He crawled next to his brother, who tried to ignore his presence.

"I came to get my shirt." The blond said, leaning over Reiji. Under him the vampire was bright red and still recovering, his head turned to the side so he didn't look at Shu.

"Why did you do that? Haven't you done enough!? Didn't you already get what you wanted!?" Shu frowned sadly.

"No, I didn't. And I obviously haven't done enough yet if you don't know what I want. I do this because I want to... Because I-" Reiji cut him off, yelling fiercely.

"What is it you want!? Haven't you embarrassed me enough!?" He turned to face the blond on top of him. Shu leaned in further so their noses where only a centimetre apart.

"I don't want to embarrass you, why would I do that?"

"Well then what?! Whatever it is it's something that will hurt me!"

"Why would I hurt you?"

"Because you hate me that's why! Ever since we were children you've hated me, why else would you always confuse me and make my life a living nightmare!?" Reiji went quiet as he saw the look of horror on Shu's face. It gave him a moment to notice the dark circles under Shu's perfect blue eyes. The sloth hadn't been sleeping? Was that even possible?

Shu moved away and sat up next to Reiji, his face shadowed. The room turned to a morbid quiet, the younger unsure if he was glad for it or not.

"How long have you though that I hate you?" Reiji sat up too.

"Since I was born..." He answered as if it was obvious, and no reply was given. "Mother always said you hated me the moment I was born, that I couldn't go near you because I was a hindrance to you." Reiji thought he was angry for his neglected childhood, but pure righteous rage covered Shu's face.

"THAT CUNT!" He almost fell backwards as he jolted from the shock of Shu's yell. He turned to Reiji fuming. "Ever since I found out mother was carrying you I couldn't wait for you to be born! I loved you before you were even properly developed! And when you were born I was waiting outside the door so I could see you, even though I had already been told I couldn't! Mother wouldn't let me be around you because she said we were too different! I was forced to watch you grow up alone when I wanted to be by you! Don't you dare fucking say I hate you! You can't even begin to comprehend the love I feel for you!" Shu went quiet and looked down at the sheets between him and Reiji. He clutched the fabric tightly trying to sate his anger.

"...Y-you, love... Me?" Reiji stared at Shu in disbelief. Was this a trick?

"Of course idiot. I wouldn't do what I have to you otherwise. And I've been waiting to do all these things to you ever since we were kids." Shu looked up at him now softly smiling. Reiji probably would have been appalled or disgusted under normal circumstances, but it was actually quite flattering to know that Shu had felt like that at such a young age over him. The fact Shu obviously had a brother fetish was odd, though possible hereditary.

Reiji and Shu looked at each other for a few seconds before Reiji stuttered still in a bit of disbelief.

"Y-you, l-love me?" Shu nodded smiling softly. "A-and you've never hated me like I thought you did?"

"No, not once. Even when you killed my friend and mother I didn't hate you. I could never hate you. I don't care if we're vampires and vampires should hate each other or kill the one they love." Shu moved his face closer to Reiji's, now only an inch apart. "I love you, and I want to be with you." Shu was going to move in to kiss Reiji but he noticed something catch the reflection of the light while it slipped down Reiji's cheek. Shu moved back and cupped his brother’s cheek in his hand. Tears were slipping from his eyes, but he didn't seem to notice. He didn't look upset, but did he do something wrong? Was it the yelling?

"Hey, what's wrong?" Shu wiped away some of the tears as they fell.

"H-huh?" Reiji touched his cheek and looked at the finger tip that at a single tear drop on it. He looked surprised to see it there.

"U-uh, I-I don't know w-why I'm-, I-I don't kn-know this feeling... I-I can't stop i-it, I-I can't- i-it f-feels weird a-and... I-I don't-" Shu put his face close to Reiji's again and wiped away more tears with his thumb.

"How do you feel?" He was curious to what foreign feeling Reiji had never experienced plagued him now.

"... I think... I'm... Happy?" Reiji looked at Shu and smiled. Not one of his signature smirks or a soft fake smile, a huge beaming smile as tears continued to flow down his cheeks. Shu hadn't seen Reiji smile since he was a baby and Shu had snuck in his room when he slept, too small to understand what his facial expression made Shu feel inside. Shu would make sure he knew now, at least he would have, if Reiji hadn't kissed him first.

The blond was shocked at first but quickly got into it. He held the back of Reiji's head as their lips moved together. Shu put his other arm around the smaller's waist under the shirt, holding the perfect smooth skin closer to him. He pulled Reiji onto his lap, the teens bare legs on either side of him. The ravenette was above him, hands on his chest while they made out passionately.

Shu licked Reiji's lips and his mouth opened in reply for Shu to access it's interior. The blond held his bare waist tightly and pulled his body tight against his, Reiji gripping his shoulders to keep from falling backwards as their kissing became intense. They both sucked each other’s mouths, desperately trying to touch the others tongue, pulling away for air a moment panting.

"W-we should stop." Reiji said sinking down.

"Why? We've got plenty of time." Shu kissed Reiji again and again, leaving him panting.

"N-no. I'll get all... you know, again."

"What? Horney? That's fine. I'll please you." Shu licked Reiji's chest and neck. The younger moaned but pushed away, making Shu frown.

"No. Your exhausted. When did you last sleep?" Shu groaned and looked at the sheets, then back at Reiji.

"Not since you said you hated me." Reiji looked at him shocked. All Shu ever did was sleep and now he couldn't at all? Really? Reiji frowned.

"Then you need to sleep. I'm supposed to be having a sick day anyway so I need to catch up on some rest." Shu sighed in defeat and laid back into the pillows. Reiji smirked and moved away from Shu.

"Where're you going?" Shu had that tone of 'don't even think about leaving'.

"I'm putting on some clothes if you don't mind."

"I do." Shu grabbed Reiji's waist and pulled him on top of him.

"Hey! I can't sleep naked like you, I'm not an animal." Shu laughed softly.

"You are now, besides, you’re still wearing a shirt aren't you?" Reiji sighed defeated and pulled off Shu. The blond took off his shirt and dropped it on the ground, then grabbed Reiji from behind and pulled him under the bed covers.

Reiji hid his blush in the pillow he had his head on as Shu switched off the light with the switch by the bed, and sunk back under the covers spooning him from behind. One of his arms wrapped around Reiji's waist, the other softly stroked his lovers naval. The blond buried his face in Reiji's hair and took in a deep breath. Coconut and pineapple, and most importantly, Reiji.

Reiji almost laughed at how quickly Shu fell asleep holding him.

 

§

 

"Do you think Reiji-kun is feeling better now?" Yui looked at Raito hopefully as they walked to the second-eldes’st room after arriving back from school.

"I'm sure he is Bitch-chan." Raito giggled, knowing Reiji had never been sick in the first place, vampires didn't really get sick after all, but they certainly get frustrated.

Yui opened the door quietly and poked her head in. She gasped at the sight of Reiji with his arms around a shirtless Shu's neck. The blond was holding him close and she could tell through the shape of the sheets that Reiji had his leg on top of Shu's. They were both fast asleep, and the sheets where covered in... Oh.

Yui turned to Raito blushing, for what she had seen.

"What’s wrong Bitch-chan?" Raito looked through the door and smiled cheekily.

"Oh good, it looks like Shu found a remedy to his insomnia. Come on." Raito closed the door and started to walk away. Yui looked to him, then the door, back to him and the rushed to catch up not, wanting to get left behind in the large house.

"Is it really all right to leave them together after everything?"

"Of course! I'm sure Shu cleared up the misunderstanding, and now Reiji can stop hating him."

"There was a misunderstanding?" Yui sounded concerned and a little guilty.

"Nothing you could have done about it my dear Bitch-chan! But now they can love each other forever! Even after one of the kills the other their love will continue!" Yui smiled nervously.

"Stop yelling idiot, and about such weird things too. And what are you doing with MY Dark Bride!" Ayato walked towards the with his usual stuck up and protective demeanour.

"Eh? I'm your Bride?" No one listened to Yui as she spoke.

"Awww! Ayato-kun you’re such a hypocrite! yelling at me for yelling than yelling yourself!"

"Shut up! Can a pervert like you even love anyway?" Ayato stood between Yui and Raito crossing his arms.

"Of course! I loved mother didn't I!?" Raito smiled. Ayato made disgusted scoff.

"You disgust me. Come on." He grabbed Yui's arm and dragged her off.

Raito giggled as he watched them leave before he skipped off happily.

"Hmm... I wonder if Kanato-kun is having a shower yet?" He smiled with a blush dusting his cheeks as he thought of his older triplet brother naked with water washing over his body. Rivulets of water dripping down his sensuous form. "I'd better go see-I mean, check~." He hummed happily with a blush on his face as he walked towards his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Shu opened his eyes and immediately noticed it was cold and empty beside him. He sat up and looked around the room. The shower wasn't running so Reiji wasn't there. Maybe he was in the study?

The blond got up from the bed and walked to the shower, stripping of his pants as he walked into the black-tile floored room. He turned on the water and washed, noticing the shampoo and conditioner bottles inside. Pineapple and coconut. Shu opened it and smelt. He made a deterred expression and put the bottle down. It must have just smelt good on Reiji. Once he was done he stepped out and dried with the towel on the rack. Shu dressed in the clothes he had before, minus his underwear which were still sticky, and left the room to find his younger brother. Sure enough as he walked into the study not too far away, there was Reiji behind the desk with his back turned to Shu, looking fixedly at the pages of a book. He was wearing his usual casual clothes and looked like he was back to his stoic calm and clean aura.

Shu walked up quietly and looked over his shoulder at the book in Reiji's hand. It looked like it was a book on... Killing and torturing people in the middle ages?

"Plotting to kill me again?" Shu asked playfully. Reiji jolted, his focused aura fading, and turned to Shu behind him leaning on the desk in front of them.

"N-no... It's an entertaining book that's all." Shu wasn't surprised Reiji enjoyed it. He was aware his brother was a black hearted do-sadist when it came to the pain of others. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck, making Reiji shiver and put the book down as Shu started to ravage his neck with kisses, licks and bites.

"So," Shu kissed up his nape and licked the shell of his ear, "Why'd you take a sick day?" He started licking, sucking and biting all over again down Reiji's neck all the while rubbing circles just below his hips.

"I-I needed to- well-, um-" Shu pulled Reiji's shirt off his shoulder and continued his actions to the smooth clear skin. "I-I was r-really horny and I-I needed to get rid o-of it. Haa!" Shu bit down on Reiji's shoulder and started to suck. After a moment of sucking he licked the wound. It was the same shoulder Reiji had bit him on as they had done it before. Reiji made a whimper as Shu put his hand up his shirt and started to pinch and roll his nipples between his fingers.

"S-stop! I-it's dinner soon, we don't have time for such antics!" Shu let go of his nipples and turned him around to face him.

"Sure we do." He trapped Reiji and brought their lips together. Reiji moaned as Shu grouped his ass, before lifting him up onto the table. Shu stood between Reiji's legs and kissed his lips over and over, their tongues darting out to meet each other. He rubbed their crotches together as he started to undo Reiji's shirt as the other whimpered and kissed harder to stop himself from rubbing back. He was desperate to move against Shu and increase the friction.

Shu laid him down on the desk, still rubbing against him and still licking one another’s' tongues roughly. Reiji couldn't help rubbing against Shu, they were having dry sex in his study and he couldn't care less.

"Oi, stop being gross." They both stopped and looked towards the open door. Ayato really looked disgusted. "Dinners ready, we're waiting for you two." Reiji looked at the clock and saw it was ten past six. Ten minutes late. He frowned at Shu.

"What?" Reiji softly pushed Shu off and neatened himself up.

"I told you we wouldn't have time." Shu just smiled. Reiji scoffed and walked out towards the dining room behind Ayato, Shu following them.

They all walked into the dining room and everyone looked at them. Reiji hoped what they had just been doing wasn't obvious.

"Found them about to have sex in Reiji's study." Ayato said going to his seat beside Yui. Reiji growled at him but Shu didn't seem to care.

Everyone sat in their appropriate seating and started to eat. Shu was sitting beside Reiji, who was next to Subaru who was next to Kanato. Across from Kanato was Yui who was beside Ayato, and then Raito who was next to an empty chair.

"So then, have you to had proper make up sex yet?" Raito asked, curious. Yui blushed while Subaru rolled his eyes and Ayato made a horrified expression. Where they really talking about this at the dinner table?

Shu gave him a warning look but Reiji kept a straight face.

"Have you covered up the hole in your room wall that you made to perv on Kanato while he's in the shower yet?" Shu looked at Reiji in shock as Reiji continued to eat calmly, a small smile on his lips. Ayato face-palmed at his brother’s perverseness and Subaru gave Raito a sarcastic 'Really?' look. Yui almost choked on her food and Raito stilled.

"You WHAT!! Kanato dropped his bear and stood violently, his childishly insane demeanour replaced with a terrifyingly angry serial killer.

"Er, um, I-err- Reiji... Help." Raito jumped up and ran, Kanato following around the table. Kanato ran after him, table knife in hand screaming words impossible to make out at his younger brother.

Everyone at the table looked at Reiji, who was chuckling quietly in his throat as the two chased each other around the house. They all continued eating till Raito came running back, breathless and terrified.

"Reiji! Help! I'll do anything! He's gonna torture me to death and turn me into a doll! Ahh!" The door slammed open relieving a maniacal Kanato. Raito hid under the table. Kanato started to cry. No... It was his manacle laugh that sounded like he was crying till he stated full-fledged evil laughing.

"Kanato. Shut up, finish your dinner and I'll give you a sweet." Reiji said calmly, used to handling his insane little brother. Kanato immediately shut up and went back to his seat, returned to his normal state. He held his Teddy and looked at Reiji hopefully.

"Eat first." Kanato grabbed his fork and started eating with a pout. Raito stuck his head out from under the table.

"That's it? One sweet and he does as you say!? Why don't you offer him a sweet whenever he does something?!"

"I don't like to spoil him." Everyone except Kanato looked at Reiji shocked. "Giving him a sweet also works if he starts crying." Reiji and Kanato continued eating while everyone digested the information they had been given. "Raito, in exchange for my help in stopping Kanato from murdering you, you are to stop saying anything sexual that relates to me." Raito frowned, then smiled happily.

"Okay! So then, which ones of us are gay and straight? Bitch-chan not included." Half the tables occupants rolled their eyes. "Come on, we should know each other’s sexualities! Shu-kun and Reiji-kun are together so their gay, I'm bi-sexual, Ayato-kun is so straight gay makes him uncomfortable, but what about Subaru-kun and Kanato-chan!!"

"Don't call me that or I'll kill you." Kanato said still eating. Raito just smiled.

"I'm straight but gay doesn't disgust me." Subaru said. Half the table looked at Kanato for his answer.

"Kanato-kun? What’s your preferred gender?" Yui asked blushing.

"Hey! Why are you blushing!?" Ayato almost snapped his fork in anger.

"Oh it's nothing!" Yui blushed harder and looked at her hands in her lap.

"Oi! Tell me now or I'll drink from you till you faint! And I'll make sure it hurts!"

"Umm, could I not say it in front of everyone please?"

"I'm sure we'd all like to know Bitch-chan!" Raito leaned in to hear,

"Tell me now." Ayato crossed his arms.

"I-um... I'm a fan off... Y-yaoi..." She whispered the last part so quietly only half of them heard. The only ones who didn't know the term was Kanato and Ayato.

"Yaoi?" Both of them repeated confused. Raito jumped up and ran to Yui hugging her.

"Oh Bitch-chan! I think I love you more than I loved mother! Please be mine!"

"Oi! get away from her!" Ayato pulled him off and held Yui. "What's Yaoi?"

"It’s... Um- well, hehe..." Raito blushed and giggled.

"It's gay manga, usually including porn." Reiji stated, not bothered.

"How do you know that?! I can understand Raito and Shu knowing but you!?" Ayato was disgusted.

"I stumbled upon a Yaoi manga while in elementary school and searched up the term. Funnily enough I found it at home..." Reiji stopped eating a moment then looked at Shu.

"It was yours wasn't it." Shu coughed into his fist and tried to change the subject.

"So what percentage of us is gay then?"

"It depends on what sexuality Kanato is." Subaru said, looking at Kanato. Everyone turned their attention to Kanato while Reiji rolled his eyes at Shu.

"Please don't say Teddy-sexual or doll-sexual, that’s a hundred times more disgusting than being gay." Ayato said.

"... I don't have a sexuality. I don't care for sex."

"That'll change once you have it." Everyone looked at Reiji surprized. "What? It's true."

"So that makes two straight, one undecided, one bi, and two gay? So do you think we get our sexuality’s' from our mothers or father?" Raito continued, certain this was the longest civil conversation they'd ever had.

"We don't know what sexuality’s' our mothers' were, and father's only been with women."

"Not true. Father has a habit of sleeping with men more than women, he just doesn't marry them. I think there might have been something between him and uncle Richter before Cordelia came along. Father is bi." It was Shu's turn to get stared at.

"How do you know?" Yui asked, completely absorbed into the conversation.

"I walked in on them making out when I was little. And I know about the sleeping with men thing because he doesn't hide it."

"I knew about father being bi. Mother told me." Subaru said.

"What sexuality was your mother?" Kanato asked.

"Straight, that's why being raped by Cordelia sent her insane." He answered.

"So Cordelia-san was bi too?" Yui asked.

"Yep. Preferred men though." Raito said with a wink, which made Ayato turn green.

"So what about Shu-kun and Reiji-kun's mother?" Yui asked.

"She was old fashioned. Homosexuals disgusted her." Reiji answered, trying to hide the hate filling his voice.

"Is this really a conversation for the dinner table?" Ayato asked.

"Yes! So Kanato-kun, when are you gonna let me take your virginity?" Raito asked.

"Never." Half the table replied.

 

§

 

Later after dinner, after Reiji had changed his sheets and had a shower, Shu knocked on his locked door. Since he was in the middle of dressing he told him to wait, but the door opened anyway.

"I said wait!" Reiji was in only a shirt so he covered his lower regions with his arms. "Get out!"

"No." Shu went and sat on Reiji's bed. "What are you covering yourself up for? It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Unlike you I have a sense of modesty so if you would be so kind as to turn or shut your eyes." Shu rolled his eyes and shut them. As soon as he heard Reiji turn around he opened them, and watched the other's sweet round ass and he put silk pants on for bed. Reiji turned back around, unaware Shu had been watching.

"What is it you want?" Reiji went and sat next to Shu.

"Your sleeping in my room tonight."

"Why?

"Because I said so, plus I can only sleep with you next to me at night now."

"Then why not in my room?"

"Cause my beds softer." Reiji rolled his eyes but didn't argue, Shu's bed was more comfortable since all he did was sleep, and it was bigger too, as well as smelled like Shu, which Reiji had come to like. Best of all Reiji didn't want to change his sheets again, and they were definitely going to be doing more than sleeping with how hyper-sexual Shu was lately.

"Fine." Shu grabbed Reiji's hand and lead him to his room, eager to start what he really wanted to do. As soon as they were in the room Reiji walked over to the bed and sat, legs open, knowing what Shu wanted. The blond looked over at him and licked his lips as Reiji blushed and started unbuttoning his shirt. The lock clicked and Shu came and sat between his open legs.

The megane leaned back as Shu leaned closer towards him hungrily. Their lips connected and Reiji's body immediately responded. Their tongues searched for each other and their lips sucked one another softly. They stopped a moment to catch their breaths, Reiji's hands resting on Shu's face and Shu boxing in on both sides with his arms propping him up off the bed.

"So why are we having sex now?" Reiji asked lightly.

"There needs to be a reason to have sex with you?" Reiji nodded. "Fine, because we haven't had proper make up sex yet and there's no school tomorrow, so we need to make the best of it." Shu kissed him again. "And I also expect you to be this well behaved all weekend because I don't plan on letting you out for the whole of it." Reiji shivered at the command in Shu's voice.

The blond kissed him again and pulled him on top of his lap, taking off Reiji's undone shirt and throwing it to the floor. Their kissing deepened and they rubbed their awakened lower halves together. Reiji's mouth stopped working and he rubbed harder.

"Oi, stick your tongue out." Reiji obeyed and poked his tongue out of his open mouth. Shu's mouth immediately started to suck on it and rub his tongue against it. the younger whimpered, tears gathering in his eyes behind his glasses from the pleasure. He clutched onto Shu's shirt on his shoulders, moaning as Shu's hands slipped down his pants, rubbing and groping his ass. Reiji couldn't take it. He pulled away and pushed Shu down on to the bed, crawling on top of his lover and kissing him passionately. Shu moaned at how sexy his baby-brother was being.

He pulled down Reiji's pants whilst his lover unbuttoned his shirt. Once Reiji's pants were off Shu rolled them over so he was on top and sat on the younger teen's abdomen, ripping his shirt off and starting to undo his own pants. Reiji pushed him off and tore his pants off himself, finding that Shu wasn't wearing underwear. Reiji was thrown onto his back and his underwear was torn off, both naked and erect.

Shu jumped on top of him, latching their lips together. The feeling of skin against skin and tongue against tongue was so good Reiji moaned lewdly.

Shu started pinching one of his nipples and touching his lower regions with the other hand. Reiji moaned loudly at the sensations and wrapped his arms around the blond.

"Sh-Shuu-ahh" He kissed Reiji's cheek down to his chest, then started to attack the unattended nipple with his mouth. Reiji pushed him away violently, and Shu fell back confused till the other jumped on top of him and bit his ear.

"Stop fucking playing around, I want you now." At his words Shu smiled and brought his fingers to Reiji's lips.

"Then suck." He obediently wrapped his mouth around three of the digits, and Shu watched as Reiji sucked and licked his fingers with such a sexy expression. Eyes closed and mouth opening when he licked between the fingers. Shu's erection pressed hard against his behind, which only encouraged him further. The blonde's fingers pulled out of his mouth and he was pushed down to the bed, then flipped onto his stomach. Shu wasted no time in starting to stretch and finger Reiji whilst his brother moaned and withered shamelessly.

The blond pulled Reiji's lower half onto his legs as he kneeled between them, the blackette pushing himself up on his arms and moaning as Shu fingered his prostate.

"Your acting like a real slut you know." Shu said, smiling perversely.

"Sh-shut u-uaahhp!" Shu pushed all four fingers in and thrusted them in and out of Reiji. Both of their cocks were dripping pre-cum, but Reiji was the only one practically screaming moans from pleasure. Shu loved it that way.

"Mmm, you sound so good. I think I'll torture you for a while." Shu licked his lips.

"D-don't you fucking d-aahhaaa!" Reiji had been lifted onto his knees and Shu had licked his hole. Licked! He started to suck around the opening and lick circles around the outside, sending Reiji crazy. His hips moved lewdly in Shu's face as he slowly stuck his tongue inside Reiji's hole, licking the inside as deep as he could. Reiji clawed the sheets and whimpered a moan. He looked like a stretching cat.

"Sh-shu nooo- please stooop! I can't take iit~" Shu smiled against Reiji's ass and sucked harder. Reiji's voice caught and he stiffened. The next second his toes curled and his mouth opened in a silent scream as he came.

Shu laughed softly and Reiji groaned in reply. He then turned over onto his back and smiled sexily.

"No fair. You haven't cum yet." Reiji's foot softly played with Shu's hard length. He grabbed his ankle and pushed it away. Reiji's cheeky, sexy smile was almost impossible to refuse. He got up and crawled over to the blond, removing his glasses and putting them to the side. "I can fix that." He kissed Shu passionately, completely recovered from his orgasm. He kissed down his chest, stomach, abdomen... Shu's eyes shot open as the top of his dick was kissed, then the tip. Half his length was engulfed into a warm, wet, soft mouth. He moaned as Reiji licked around, under and sucked his dick. He ran his hands through Reiji's soft silky ebony hair and moaned as he sucked the tip and tongued the small hole there. Not too long and he knew he'd cum. Reiji's mouth abandon his member and started licking his balls and between the two. His tongue dragged up from the base of Shu's length to the top and kissed it, then engulfed it again. Shu could feel the familiar tingle in his balls and tried moving away.

"Stop, I-I'm gonna cum. G-get off." He pulled Reiji's head away by his hair just as he came. Panting he looked down at Reiji, who's chin and lips where covered in cum. He was smiling predatorily, his canines glistening. He licked his lips, then wiped his chin and licked the cum off his hand.

"What'd you pull me away for?" Reiji moved forward to Shu's face slowly and kissed him softly. Shu closed his eyes and held Reiji's face lovingly as he sat on top of him, the blonde's re-awakened arousal rubbing into his ass. It was still slick and wet from when Shu came. Reiji stopped kissing Shu and looked at him.

"No more play, just fuck me." Shu didn't need to be told twice. He rose Reiji up by his hips and lined his hole with his hard-on, then violently pushed him down onto it.

"Ahhhh! Sh-shaaahhh!" Shu started thrusting upwards harshly and pulling Reiji down onto him. The younger moaned loudly and clutched his back in pleasure, Shu's slick length slipping in and out of him easily, his ass sucking him in each time he thrusted into him. Reiji let Shu do as he pleased with him as he turned into a withering moaning mess. They both feel on their sides, moving like animals in heat as they desperately pleased themselves with the other's body.

Reiji was forced onto his hands and knees, Shu still inside him the whole time, and the blond started thrusting into him from behind. The sound of skin slapping hard as Shu took him from behind like an animal filled the room. They moved against each other, Reiji grinding his ass back against him. The teen's hands fumbled with his own cock as he tried to get his desperately needed release. It all felt too good.

Shu grunted as he came for the second time, spilling into Reiji's ass as it tightened around him. Reiji moaned Shu's name sensuously as he came himself after. Reiji groaned and pulled away, cum spilling from inside him. Shu moved over to him and hugged his waist. They sat like that for a moment catching their breaths.

"Do you expect me to let you do these things regularly?" Reiji asked still panting. Shu nodded.

"And all of tomorrow and the day after."

"There's no way I'll be able to do that." Shu laughed and hugged Reiji tighter. The younger pulled him off and pulled down the covers, slipping under. Shu followed.

He held Reiji around his waist as he lay on his side looking at him. "If you’re going to be so sexually needy we need to put down some rules for when we can and cannot have sex."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes...We can't have sex when we should be resting days before school." Shu groaned.

"Then that means we can have sex during the day and weekends you have to give yourself to me completely." Reiji scoffed.

"Fine."

"And also you have to ditch one period at the end of each day which includes sex once a week. You also have to sleep in my room from now on." Shu smiled devilishly.

"When did you become such a businessman?"

"It's always been one of my strong points."

"So many conditions seems a little unfair." Reiji said pouting.

"Maybe, but I know you'll end up making more rules like 'where we can and cannot do it', or 'what I can and cannot do', so it's only fair I get to make the most out of them if I have to follow your rules." Reiji sighed.

"Fine, I'll follow your rules if you follow mine."

"Deal," Shu whispered in Reiji's ear, "now be ready for what I'm gonna do to you on the weekend." He smiled and kissed his brothers ear as Reiji blushed and snuggled closer to his lover, falling asleep quickly, both warm and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked! Sorry if I killed anyone's soul by accident :D Remember to Kudos!


End file.
